


An Omegaverse Primer, sarahyellow style

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explanations, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: A document exploring my headcanon for A/B/O world-building





	An Omegaverse Primer, sarahyellow style

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten so into writing A/B/O fics, and a lot of people have asked for clarification on various biological/societal aspects, so I thought I'd write something to explain my particular version/vision of this stuff. This explanation basically applies to all of my fics that contain A/B/O themes.

**• Anatomy-** All designations have scent glands in their necks.  
o Alphas-Alphas tend to be strong and large(er), especially the males. They have additional scent glands in their wrists.  
 Alpha males-They have knots at the base of their penises that become engorged when close to climax  
 Alpha females-They have a vagina, uterus, and small ovaries. They have internal testes, and penises where a clitoris would normally be. The penis is of a similar size to an omega male’s and remains almost completely retracted unless sexually aroused.  
o Betas-Beta males and females are identical to “normal” human anatomy. The scent glands in their necks are smaller.  
o Omegas-Omegas tend to be smaller. They have slick glands in their sexual canals (vaginal/anal)  
o Omega males-They have smaller penises and testes. Their cervix is in the anal canal and leads to the uterus. Males have latent breast tissue.

 **• Biology-** Designation is split A/B/O (25%/50%/25%). Designation becomes apparent at the onset of puberty, though a blood test can reveal earlier. All three designations produce designation-specific pheromones, which communicate emotions and fertility cycles.  
o Alphas-Alphas are more sensitive to omega pheromones. Their bite to an omega’s scent gland creates a bond. Their knots become engorged when they approach climax and remain engorged for 10-30 mins. They experience one long, drawn out orgasm during intercourse. Some alphas tend to go into rut occasionally. Alphas have a high sperm count. They are able to produce a “growl”. They have a specific alpha intonation (their “Voice”) that is strongly compelling to omegas. Females have a low egg count. They can scent-mark omegas by rubbing their scent glands and/or sexual fluids on them.  
o Betas-Betas are less sensitive to all pheromones. They also produce less. They are of average fertility and have “normal” human reproductive cycles. They are biologically similar to “normal” humans.  
o Omegas-Omegas are more sensitive to alpha pheromones. Their bodies produce slick when aroused and “lock” down onto knots. Their sexual passages are more elastic. They experience multiple orgasms during sexual intercourse. They are able to produce “purrs” and distinctive keening sounds. They are strongly compelled to obey an alpha’s “Voice," and when gripped by the back of the neck or collared, they become relaxed and pliant; both of these responses are due to the brain's dumping of oxytocin. They are very fertile, though only during their heats. Aside from during their heats, they menstruate constantly and it is not noticeable as “blood.” Absence of an alpha in the household (close, consistent proximity) during pregnancy puts the fetus at risk of miscarriage or health complications.  
o Omega males-They have breast tissue in their chests, which becomes slightly fuller during late pregnancy and allows them to lactate.  


**• Heat-** Omegas experience several (2-5) days of heat each month. They become extra sensitive to alpha pheromones and produce more pheromones themselves. They become very sexually aroused and produce extra slick. Their sexual passages become much more elastic. Their pleasure organs (clitoris/g-spot or prostate), nipples, slick glands and scent glands become swollen and sensitive. They are fertile only during this time, and very likely to conceive. They tend to crave alpha contact and be clingy to alphas. They are driven to nest in small, comfortable spaces. Pairing with an alpha during a heat is most effective in relieving symptoms. Unfulfilled heats (not pairing) can sometimes cause health complications in some omegas.  


**• Suppressants and medications**  
o Suppressants are available in the form of pills or injections for omegas, as well as for those alphas who tend to rut. They eliminate heats and ruts. Sometimes prolonged use of suppressants can cause health complications and breaks are encouraged.  
o Post-partum, suppressants may only be safely taken by an omega once they are no longer breast feeding.  
o Various over-the-counter and prescription medications, in the forms of pills, creams, patches, enemas, etc. are available for the relief of heat and rut symptoms.  


**• Rut-** Only some alphas tend to go into rut. The ones who do typically experience it 1-4 times a year. For unknown reasons, it is more likely to happen during the summer months, and some alphas who rut tend to be triggered by omegas’ heats. During rut, alphas become extra sensitive to omega pheromones and produce more pheromones themselves. They become more aggressive and territorial than usual and experience elevated sexual arousal. Their knots last longer during intercourse and they produce more semen, making them extra fertile during this time. They tend to crave omega contact. Rarely, a rutting alpha who has been long-deprived of omega contact can go “feral,” a condition in which they lose a good deal of their sense of rationality and operate on a baser level of instinct. This is more likely to happen in situations where an alpha has been separated from their bonded omega for a long time, or if medications come into play and mess with an alpha’s natural cycle  


**• Bonding-** Only alphas and omegas are able to bond. An alpha biting into an omega’s scent gland hard enough to substantially break the skin and pierce the gland itself creates the bond. Both parties experience a long-lasting increased sensitivity to each other’s pheromones, and as a result of this are much more in-tuned to each other’s emotions and reproductive cycles. If bonded, an omega’s body will reject any pregnancy not of their alpha, and once bonded, omegas no longer smell so enticing to other alphas. Bonded alphas' Voices and controlling behaviors are much stronger on their bonded. The bond functions as somewhat of an addiction, and sudden or prolonged separation from the bonded, or “mate” results in withdrawal symptoms. Withdrawal symptoms tend to be mild for the alpha but quite severe for the omega. In the case of omegas only, the scent gland is sometimes referred to a bonding gland as well. An omega’s or a beta’s bite to anyone’s scent gland is merely symbolic.  


**• Behavioral**  
o Alphas-Tend to be more dominant, aggressive and territorial. Related gestures include growling, scent marking (with wrist, neck or bodily fluids), using their Voice, and using a Hold or restraining omegas. These instincts are elevated during rut or their omega's heat/pregnancy. Displaying the neck is a show of trust and does not come easily to them. Are driven to protect omegas and are commonly more attracted to them.  
o Betas-Tend to be the most “level headed” of all designations. Because they produce and sense less pheromones, their behavior is much less influenced by it.  
o Omegas-Tend to be more submissive and nurturing. Related gestures are presenting (sexual position and presenting the neck), nesting, purring or keening, and providing care. These instincts are elevated during heat and pregnancy. Are driven to provide for alphas and are commonly more attracted to them. Through extensive training, they can become resistant to aggressive and dominant alpha gestures.  


**• Products and Services**  
o Designation-specific sex toys are available for both alphas and omegas. For omegas, knotting sex toys and for alphas, artificial omega sex channels that can “lock.”  
o Some products, ranging from colognes/perfumes, to soaps, deodorants and prescription creams are available to mask scents. They are effective to various degrees.  
o Slick pads are available for omegas and commonly used during heat.  
o For omegas (and less commonly, alphas) experiencing bond withdrawal, detox centers are available. Professional support alphas/omegas provide therapeutic services ranging from scent-marking to sex, for omegas/alphas in need of it.  


**• Societal/cultural**  
o Designation (“sexual”) orientation falls on a spectrum, with most alphas being “straight” ie attracted to omegas or betas, most omegas being “straight” ie attracted to alphas or betas, and most betas being attracted to any/all designation types. Almost all people are bisexual, in that they are attracted to both males and females equally.  
o Historically, omegas have experienced various degrees of subjugation. Male omegas in particular have been stigmatized and derided. Omega rights are better or worse depending on country/culture. Alphas have experienced more privilege throughout history. Betas are often viewed as being very “level headed,” and thus valued in their own way.  
o Historically, as well as in more religiously conservative communities, alpha-alpha and omega-omega romantic relationships were/are stigmatized. Chronologically and spatially, this is comparable to real-world societal attitudes towards gays. There is no stigma for m/m or f/f relationships in any culture or time period.  
o Marriage is a societal construct and varies by culture. In many cultures and in the US, bonding and marriage tend to go hand in hand, though in modern times (1970’s-2010’s) it is increasingly common to bond without marriage*. Alpha/omega pairs who are bonded and married are often referred to as “mated”. In any romantic relationship, an omega/alpha will often refer to their boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife/bonded as "their Alpha/Omega," using the term as a title.  
o Bond scars are displayed with pride, carry a sentimental value and send a proprietary message. In some cultures/more liberal relationships, omegas tend to bite/scar their alpha’s scent glad too.  
o Historically, omegas were sometimes collared as a show of ownership from their bonded/mated/alpha spouse. In modern times, it is antiquated and collars are only used in the context of special medical/psychiatric situations or romantically/in the bedroom, if at all.  
o Collaring usually holds a degree of sexual connotation. Outside of an emergency situation, an alpha using a Hold or their Voice is personal and usually only acceptable with romantic partners or, in specific situations, with very close family. While heat sex can be approached on a more clinical or therapeutic level, it is still inherently intimate.  
o Rape culture propagates the myth that “alphas will be alphas” and are “out of control” during rut or during an omega’s heat. This is almost exclusively untrue, with the exception of feral alphas. Omegas are said to be uncontrollably needy/out of their minds with lust. Again, with the rare exception of medical complications, this is not true.  
o Aesthetically, alphas present themselves as more strong/stoic/masculine through their dress, hair styles, posture, etc. This is more so with male alphas, however, with female alphas embracing a more feminine-influenced spectrum. Betas present themselves as “typical” males or females would. Omegas present themselves as more delicate/emotional/feminine. This is more so with female omegas, however, with male omegas embracing a more masculine-influenced spectrum. Historically and in very religious/conservative cultures, unbonded omegas were/are expected to wear clothing that covers their necks, as this is where their bonding glands are.  
o Chronologically, the omega’s-rights movement in the US somewhat mirrors that of the real-world women’s-rights movement.**  
o Unborn and very young children are sometimes referred to as pups. Up until adolescence/puberty, it is considered mildly inappropriate to associate designation with children.  
o Conception is sometimes referred to as being “bred,” especially in alpha-omega relationships.  
o In some cultures, dynamic-specific marriage/mating is practiced. Forms of this include one alpha mating multiple omegas and/or betas, three-way marriages of an alpha beta and omega, and alphas and omegas only being allowed to marry each other  


**• Addendums (*)**  
o *An exception in my writing is the fic _Nothing to Prove_. In this ‘verse, omega rights are less evolved in the US in the 2010’s and societal attitudes are somewhat more conservative (dress, sex, marriage, occupation)  
o **In the _OmegaHouse_ ‘verse, this is somewhat delayed, with attitudes towards omegas in the 40’s more-closely resembling women’s rights in the 1880’s-1920’s on various issues


End file.
